


Vegeta's Version of "Let It Go" (for SaiyaJayDB)

by Chronos_X



Series: Headcanons (2016-) [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Disney, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Idina Menzel - Freeform, Inspired by Frozen (Disney Movies), Movie: Frozen (2013), Parody, Poetry, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronos_X/pseuds/Chronos_X
Summary: Also available at https://www.deviantart.com/chronos-x/art/Vegeta-s-Version-of-Let-It-Go-for-SaiyaJayDB-821451298.Dragon Ball Super: Twilight of Gods I - https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466320
Series: Headcanons (2016-) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635487





	Vegeta's Version of "Let It Go" (for SaiyaJayDB)

Vegeta's Version of "Let It Go" (for SaiyaJayDB), by Chronos-X

Nov 25, 2019, 8:38:56 PM  
Literature / Fan Fiction / Humor

The carnage glows red on the battlefield tonight,  
not a survivor to be seen.  
A kingdom of massacre and slaughter,  
and it looks like I'm no king.  
  
My rage is roaring like this wrathful Great Ape inside.  
Couldn't keep it in,  
Frieza knows I didn't try.  
  
Don't let them live,  
don't let them win,  
be the killer you always have to be.  
Sneer, don't cheer,  
don't let them in.  
Well, now they're in!  
  
Let them die,  
let them die,  
don't hold back anymore.  
Let them die,  
let them die,  
fly away and blast them all.  
  
I don't care  
if they're good or bad,  
let my wrath rage on.  
The trauma never bothered me, anyway.  
  
It's funny how a Death Ball  
makes planets seem real small,  
and the terror that once consumed me  
can't hinder me at all.  
  
It's time to  
let my anger out,  
break my limits and a couple thousand necks.  
No right, no wrong, no weakness for me:  
I'm king.  
  
Let them die,  
let them die,  
I'm Super Saiyan at long last.  
Let them die,  
let them die,  
you will never see me fall.  
Here I am and here I'll stay,  
screw your low-class ways!  
  
My power seethes through my energy real high into the sky,  
my wrath erupting in ki explosions all awry,  
and one thought blazes like my Final Flash:  
I'll never be outranked,  
the past can go to Hell!  
  
Let them die,  
let them die,  
and I'll be Prince of Saiyans at long last.  
Let them die, let them die,  
that sniveling brat is gone.  
Here I stand in the wake of death,  
let my wrath rage on!  
The trauma never bothered me, anyway.


End file.
